Deseo de navidad
by Giselle Valle
Summary: Oh, cruel ironía, ahora tenía lo que deseaba, bajo el bullicio de la calle que se colaba por la ventana y entre miradas y coquetos, a Naruto Uzumaki se le concedió su deseo de tener novia… o más o menos.


**Este fic participa en el Reto: ¨Navidad y Año Nuevo¨ del foro La Revolucion de los Fandoms.**

 **Disclaimer: Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro (solo con el fin de ganar XD) ¨Naruto ¨ y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Deseo de Navidad**

La vida podía llegara a ser tan irónica algunas veces… Él, quien era un pan de Dios, que le cedía su asiento a viejitas y embarazadas, quien ayudaría a cualquiera sin preguntar quién es; No tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguir a su chica ideal, una chica, que no solo fuera bonita, que tuviera una adorable personalidad, del tipo que se sonrojan, cocinan y serian buenas futuras esposas. No, el tenia la mala fortuna de no ser popular con las mujeres, pero su amigo oh su Teme amigo que era amargado como solo él podía serlo, mal encarado y un idiota total, el era un Dios entre las féminas. Hasta su propio club de fans tenía el muy maldito, ni que fuera una estrella de cine y a pesar de eso no les mostraba ni el más mínimo interés… pero eso le pasaba por juntarse con él aunque eso no era su culpa, el no nació queriendo ser el amigo del chico popular, era culpa de sus madres y su amistad inquebrantable que debía trascender, oh la ironía, de tener que ser el mejor amigo de la infancia de su peor enemigo en cuanto a amor se trataba.

Pero no debía quejarse, sin importar que él tuviera que permanecer ahí en las escaleras de emergencia con un tazón de ramen instantáneo el cual no podía comer por falta de agua caliente, por culpa de sus padres los cuales se empeñaban en darle un hermanito, no, no debía quejarse; si no se quejaba tal vez Kami-sama sería bueno con él y le mandaría a una linda chica a las escaleras de incendios, junto con una tazón de comida casera o mínimo un poco de agua caliente.

 _-Oye Dobe, no fuerces tus neuronas, ellas no están acostumbradas a tanto esfuerzo-_ dice un pelinegro de tez blanca dándole un zape a su cabeza al pasar.

 _-Cállate Teme, mis neuronas sirven perfectamente para tu información-_ dije molesto.

 _-¿Si quiera sabes que son las neuronas?-_ me lanzo la pregunta con la ceja alzada.

 _-Bueno… no debe ser nada importante-_ dije realmente molesto, Sasuke lo había preguntado con toda la intención de humillarme.

 _-Y luego te preguntas por que tus malas notas, definitivamente Iruka sensei no debió dejarte pasar de año-_ dijo meneando su cabeza.

 _-Tu…-_ intente comenzar una pelea.

 _-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí?-_ Fui eludido con una vergonzosa pregunta departe de mi amigo.

 _-Tus padres-_ Fue mi única respuesta.

 _-Oh, así que siguen con las preguntas incomodas, lo siento mucho por ti- dijo entre risas imaginando a sus padres molestar al rubio._

 _-*Suspiro*-_

 _-Oye, ¿quieres ir a casa?, mi mamá preparo la cena de navidad, no tienes por qué sentirte incomodo, eres como de la familia._

 _-No tienes por qué molestarte Teme, así estoy bien-_ intente rechazar la oferta con amabilidad.

 _-Usuratonkachi… al menos deja que mamá te de agua caliente para ese tonto tazón de ramen, das demasiada lastima-_ Me respondió con una cara de verdadera preocupación.

Oh cruel ironía, ese sujeto idiota con las mujeres y amargado como solo él, que siempre me molesta, es mi mejor amigo y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Como era de esperarse la madre de Sasuke insistió en que comiera comida casera, a lo que Naruto no pudo hacer más que acceder.

- _Bueno muchachos… voy a avisarle a Fugaku que la comida esta lista pero ustedes pueden comenzar a comer_ -

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? debía ser tan malditamente popular… No es como si fuera diferente ¿o sí?

En ese momento mientras la madre de Sasuke salía de la habitación a dejarles a sus padres adornos navideños se le quedo viendo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que… Sasuke era realmente lindo… como una muñeca… con piel muy blanca y perfectos ojos negros que combinaban con su cabello que al mismo tiempo hacia contraste con su piel.

 _-¿Qué me ves tanto?-_ Pregunto Sasuke algo irritado por la insistente mirada que su amigo le daba.

 _-Solo pensaba…-_ Dijo Naruto intentando explicar.

 _-¿Tú piensas?-_ Fue la broma que soltó mordaz el pelinegro con ánimos de molestar.

 _-Pensaba en el porqué de que les gustes tanto a las chicas-_ siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su amigo.

 _-A ver… y ¿a qué conclusión llego el señor?-_ Fue la irónica pregunta de Sasuke.

 _-Eres realmente atractivo… no, eres lindo, demasiado, te pareces a una muñeca-_ dijo con tanta seguridad que asustaba.

 _-Si te das cuenta de que no solo admitiste que soy atractivo… sino que me llamaste lindo y me comparaste con una muñeca ¿verdad?-_ dijo Sasuke leve y casi imperceptiblemente sonrojado.

 _-Pero no a una Barbie, más bien te pareces a esas muñecas de colección que tiene mi madre, las de porcelana, con piel blanca y suavecita, ojos lindos y cabello brillante, estoy seguro de que si tu cabello fuera más largo, incluso serias más bonito que la señora Mikoto-_

 _-Qué asco dobe, ¿Te gusta mi madre?-_ Pregunto cómo broma.

 _-Claro que no Teme-_ Fue la rápida respuesta de Naruto a la broma de Sasuke.

En ese momento entro la antes mencionada, señora Mikoto.

 _-Pero si Naru-kun de pequeño no paraba de pegarse a mi pierna y decir que quería casarse conmigo-_ Dice abrazando por detrás la cabeza de Naruto y revolver su cabello.

 _-Qué asco-_ Respondió Sasuke mientras ponía una retorcida cara que denotaba el asco.

 _-Pero si Sasu-kun estaba más que de acuerdo, aun recuerdo cuando Sasu-kun, apuñalo a papá con su espada de globo y luego dijo que así Naru-kun sería su nuevo padre y que él si le daría dulces-_

 _-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo… molestaron con esa tontería todo el día hasta que papá revivió y les compro dulces a los dos-_

Intervino Itachi el cual recién llegaba de su trabajo, dejando su saco a un lado y desabrochando su corbata.

 _-¡Claro que no!-_ Dijeron casi gritando el rubio y el pelinegro al unisonó.

 _-Es normal que no lo recuerden, tenían cuatro años y mi bebe grande tenía doce-_ Dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo mayor y ayudándole a desabrochar su corbata.

Ante toda esa incomoda platica de como su propio hijo deseo en algún momento cambiarlo por algunos dulces el señor Fugaku se sentó en silencio y comenzó a comer.

- _Cambiando de tema… la tía Kushina Y el tío Minato ¿Te atendieron_?- Pregunto Sasuke queriendo realmente cambiar de tema

Un sonrojadísimo Naruto que no sabía dónde meter la cabeza para no volver a sacarla comenzó a comer como loco de su plato de comida.

- _Claro que me atendieron, pero los deje rápido porque es la primera vez que salen en mucho tiempo y no quería interrumpir mucho de sus vacaciones, les dije que Naru-kun estaba bien y ya_ \- dijo la pelinegra.

El resto de la cena paso sin ningún problema y lo mismo fue con el resto del día y así fue el resto de la celebración, la familia Uchiha no era conocida por sus grandes fiestas y considerando que tanto Itachi como Fugaku trabajaron aun siendo navidad, la familia se había ido a dormir a excepción de dos jóvenes que en ese precio momento se encontraban juntos uno al lado del otro jugando un videojuego en la consola de Sasuke y comiendo chucherías preparadas con anterioridad por la señora de la casa para ellos.

No era extraño que sus madres por ser mejores amigas sintieran la necesidad de que sus bebés pasasen tiempo juntos, pero lo que si era novedad era que los señores Uzumaki se fueran y en lugar de dejar a su hijo solo lo encargaran con los vecinos… o al menos lo era ahora que Naruto tenía 17 años y bien podría cuidarse solo.

- _Oye dobe ¿qué te pasa?, concéntrate_ \- Decía en susurros un muy concentrado Sasuke dándole un golpecito con el codo a Naruto, mientras seguía jugando.

 _-Estoy aburrido-_ Fue la seca respuesta de Naruto poniéndole pausa al juego.

 _-¿Quieres irte a dormir ya?-_ Pregunto Sasuke, tomando un poco de patatas y metiéndolas a su boca.

- _No tengo sueño, podríamos… Hablar_ \- Pregunto Naruto a su pelinegro amigo el cual solo se le quedo viendo raro.

- _Hoy has estado muy pensativo todo el día… ¿realmente soy una muñeca tan bonita para ti_?- Dijo Sasuke entre ahogadas risas, estaba bien que hablaran pero no podía darse el lujo de despertar a Fugaku o este dejaría caer su furia sobre ellos.

 _-Teme no estoy para bromas-_ Susurro serio Naruto.

 _-Bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-_ Dijo Sasuke dejando su mando del juego a un lado.

 _-Quiero una novia-_ Dijo muy convencido.

 _-¿Para qué quieres una novia dobe?, las chicas son aburridas y molestas-_ Hablo entre susurros el pelinegro lanzando un suspiro al aire.

 _-Claro tú puedes decir eso fácilmente, señor popularidad, pero nosotros los seres humanos normales deseamos ser amados-_ Dice un muy exagerado rubio.

 _-Vamos dobe, no te pongas así-_ Intenta tranquilizarlo un Sasuke calmado.

 _-Es que no entiendo porque tú, teniendo tantas chicas tras de ti, no consigues a una linda novia-_ Dice un muy molesto Naruto siguiendo con su drama.

 _-A ver, ¿y para que quieres que yo tenga una novia?, es decir ¿para qué sirven?- Dice Sasuke comenzando a molestarse._

 _-No son objetos, obviamente lo que quiero es sentir el cariño y besarnos y almorzar juntos y jugar juntos y ver películas juntos y pasar cada segundo del día juntos-_ Decía Naruto metiéndose en su mundo de ensoñaciones.

 _-Pero si nosotros hacemos todo eso-_ Dijo un alterado Sasuke aun susurrando.

 _-Claro que no… nosotros no nos besamos-_ Detiene sus ensoñaciones para dejar en claro.

 _-Entonces quieres una chica para jugar a los besos ¿no?-_ Dice irónicamente Sasuke.

 _-Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma suena muy mal-_ Contesta un avergonzado Naruto por las palabras de su amigo.

 _-Vamos dobe, no seas tonto… si quieres, yo te beso-_ Comienza un muy coqueto Sasuke.

 _-Si claro-_ Dice irónico Naruto.

En ese momento Sasuke tira a Naruto contra el sofá subiéndose a él a horcajadas, mientras el asustado rubio no puede hacer nada por la sorpresa, Sasuke acerca lentamente su rostro al de su amigo, y cuando están a solo centímetros de que sus labios se junten… comienza a hacerle cosquillas. A lo que Naruto no puede hacer más que tapar su boca para evitar reír muy alto, eh intentar bajar al otro lanzando patadas al aire y al no lograr su cometido usa el plan B.

El ruido fue sonoro, Naruto se había impulsado para que ambos cayeran al suelo, con Sasuke debajo de él, tomo sus muñecas y las puso sobre la cabeza de este.

 _-Yo gane-_ Dice un muy victorioso rubio.

 _-Bien ahora quítate-_ Dice un muy molesto Sasuke al verse derrotado.

No era la primera vez para Naruto que ellos tenían una pelea pero… oh la cruel ironía regresaba, se encontraba en este momento entre las piernas del chico al que hace muy poco llamo muñeca, lo tenía totalmente inmovilizado y aunque la luz era poca, podía notar que el otro se encontraba acalorado y jadeante por el jugueteo anterior y el mismo también lo estaba.

 _-No iras a…_ \- Fueron la últimas palabras que salieron de la boca del pelinegro antes de ser acallado con un beso.

Se sentía horriblemente ultrajado con la acción de su amigo, hubiese esperado eso de cualquiera menos de Naruto, pero aun así, sin saber el porqué, cuando Naruto le soltó las manos para acariciar su cintura, en lugar de empujarlo no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarle por el cuello y profundizando el beso que ahora era bástate acalorarte.

Y así siguieron entre besos y besos hasta que por accidente golpearon la mesita de sala tirando un florero causando otro gran estruendo que los hizo detener sus actos regresándolos a la realidad.

Fugaku Uchiha acompañado de su esposa y seguido por su primogénito salieron de sus cuartos por el escándalo, mandándolos a la cama.

Oh, cruel ironía, ahora tenía lo que deseaba, bajo el bullicio de la calle que se colaba por la ventana y entre miradas y coquetos, a Naruto Uzumaki se le concedió su mayor deseo… o más o menos.

* * *

 _ **-.-RINCON DE LA AUTORA-.-**_

 _ **Este fic fue muy fácil de escribir… mentira XD aunque fue fácil pues lo termine en una noche, me tomo días el solo pensar en la idea… y sé que ese beso fue narrado de una forma muy de novata XD pero es que me falta práctica, esto lo dedico a Udthou Y G-Drago-sama las cuales también participan en el concurso, y le doy mis agradecimientos especiales a Tara (Fanny), mi querida primita la omnipresente XD que como los que me leen saben corrige todo lo que hago.**_

 _ **No olviden que si pueden y así lo desean pueden dejar gratuitamente un comentario :3 sin más que decir me despido bye bye.**_


End file.
